


어디야

by mitsukyu



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukyu/pseuds/mitsukyu
Summary: Jinwoo has been gone for a whole entire day and it's a disaster, Seungyoon decides.





	어디야

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from crying over all the things I'm writing that aren't working out, for a tiny dialogue. Written after Seungyoon's ig comment that he missed Jinwoo.

"When are you coming back?" Seungyoon asks. The line is staticky. 

"Soon," Jinwoo promises. He leans back in his chair. He adds, "Probably."

"Did you get lost?" Seungyoon sounds worried, with just a hint of motherly nag that promises a lenghty rant, if Jinwoo doesn't play his cards right. Still, if it makes Seungyoon feel like he's helping. 

"Yeah," he agrees, swirling the wine in his glass and taking a sip. Man, this is good stuff. He tilts his head back in the late sunshine. "Lost." 

" _Hyung_ ," Seungyoon starts, a full one hundred percent concerned exasperation. Jinwoo lets his voice wash over him, idly watching the people pass in the street and sipping his wine. 

"I'll be fine," he says when Seungyoon has exhausted himself. "Don't worry, Seungyoonie. There's still" — he checks his watch — "Seventy-two minus twenty-four hours left." 

"Forty-eight." 

"Good job. That's plenty of time to find the airport and no time at all for you to wait. You all have been gone longer than that."

"I know. I know, but everything is falling apart without you here." There is enough of a whine in his voice that Jinwoo sits up in actual concern. 

His earlier phonecall with Mino had been a brief _Can't talk right now, hyung! Shooting murder skeletons! Love you!_ and Seunghoon's email assured him everything was _absolutely fine, hyung!_

But Seunghoon would probably tell him everything was fine even if the YG Building was on fire. Hell, Seunghoon could _light_ the YG Building on fire and Jinwoo would probably be none the wiser until Seunghoon would show up in Georgia, Seungyoon and Mino in tow, and tells him they're on the run now and can never go back home. He needs to call his parents if that that happens, he thinks. 

"Are you okay?" he asks, only slightly panicky "Are Bei and Rey okay?" He can probably trust Seungyoon to take them with him in the cat carriers but it won't hurt to remind him. 

"We're fine. They're fine," Seungyoon says, slightly taken aback. "Bei has stolen my pillow and Rey is sleeping in my lap." He pauses, presumably to give Rey a headscratch. "They miss you, though." 

Jinwoo sighs deeply and collapses back into his chair. 

"Then what, exactly, is all falling apart?" he asks severely. There is a silence that lasts for several seconds. 

"Um. My heart?" Seungyoon says at last in a small voice. 

Jinwoo knocks back the rest of his wine before replying, "Kang Seungyoon, are you five years old? I thought I was talking to the responsible leader not the maknae." 

"I miss you," Seungyoon says sullenly. 

"I miss you too," Jinwoo says softly. "I love you, you know that." 

"I love you too, hyung," Seungyoon says. Jinwoo can hear him take a deep breath. "How's Georgia? Is it nice?" 

"It is." He smiles. "It's lovely. We should come back here together, sometime. I'll show you all the sights," he promises.

"That sounds nice. We can do a romantic tour of Europe," Seungyoon says and it's half joke and half wistful and all together enough love that Jinwoo's heart clenches with how much he misses him. 

"Sounds like a plan," he says. 

"Good luck, hyung. I know you can do it." 

Jinwoo smiles. He knows, too. But sometimes it's nice to be reminded. "Thanks. I'll be back before you know it."


End file.
